Rapunzel the Corgi
Rapunzel the Corgi is a character in the television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Biography Early life Rapunzel was a corgi dog owned by Pollux/Gordon Rimmer. She wears a red dog collar with a bone-shaped tag pendant, which has the address for Gordon Rimmer's house. Season 1 (A Completely Lost Dog) In 2016, was part of the Spring case. She was present when Lydia Spring came to Rimmer's house and was subsequently kidnapped.Rogue Wall Enthusiasts On the 03.08.2016, Rimmer soulswapped Rapunzel with Lydia, then took Rapunzel in Lydia's body to the meeting with Patrick Spring at the Perryman Grand Hotel penthouse, promising him Lydia's soul too in exchange for Sping's Unlimited Energy Device. At the same time, Lydia in Rapunzel's body had been at the hotel and was caught on security tape, which got the police intested in the dog.Horizons When Dirk and Todd broke into Rimmer's house, Rapunzel noticed them. To get her to go away, Dirk threw her toy, which knocked over a candle that set a fire that burned down the house.Lost & Found When captive FBI agent Joseph Weedle was soulswapped into a mouse so his body could be used by cult member Fred, Rimmer threw mouse-Weedle to Rapunzel who killed him.Watkin She was playing by the Animal Transfer Unit building when Rimmer threw away his Lux Dujour memorabilia in the trash. When Rimmer drove away from the ATU with her in the car, Farah Black saw her, believing her to be Lydia.Very Erectus On the 10.08.2016, Rapunzel was chained outside the Animal Transfer Unit when Detective Estevez attacked the cult. When he beat up Rimmer, she tried to bite him; Estevez was distracted, wich allowed Rimmer to hit him with a dog bowl and run into the building.Weaponized Soul Rapunzel was left behind when the Men of the Machine fled the ATU due to Estevez's attack. She was taken to the Spring Mansion and soulswapped back with Lydia. Back in her own dog body, she bit Todd who had held her, and ran from the basement. She was picked up and thrown at Rimmer by Farah, using the distraction to shoot him dead. Rapunzel was later seen traveling with Bart Curlish and Ken in a taxi.Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things Season 2 (The Middle of Everywhere) Rapunzel was held captive with Ken in the taxi at Project Blackwing. Hugo Friedkin believed her to have some sort of power too.Space Rabbit ...Fans of Wet Circles The House Within the House Girl Power Trouble Is Bad Nice Jacket Behind the scenes *Rapunzel is portrayed by the male dog Bentley the Corgi. Throughout most of the character's screentime in season 1 however, Rapunzel is soulswapped into the human body of Lydia Spring, who is portrayed by actress Alison Thornton. Appearances *Season 1 (BBC America) **Horizons **Lost & Found **Rogue Wall Enthusiasts **Watkin **Very Erectus **Weaponized Soul **Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things *Season 2 (BBC America) **Space Rabbit **Fans of Wet Circles **The House Within the House **Girl Power **Trouble Is Bad **Nice Jacket Notes